Love Overdose
by yellowsummer
Summary: A new model joins Shiki and Rima's modelling agency but when she kisses Shiki how will Rima react, and what depths will she go through to seek revenge on Shiki? What if a new person comes into Rima's life? ON HIATUS
1. Rima and the new model

**Love Overdose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for this story and my OC**

**Chapter 1 (Rima's POV)**

A beautiful, blonde girl who looked around my age came striding through the office door, her eyes taking in the new environment of the latest clothes, fashion magazines and the countries most popular two models.

"I'm glad you could make it. This is Senri Shiki," our manager nodded her head towards the direction of a bored-looking Shiki, who was nibbling on half a pocky and twiddling at one of my locks of hair at the same time, I looked at Shiki out of the corner of my eye, _aren't you going to say hi to her?_.

The new model looked in our way and smiled flirtatiously at Shiki, who didn't even look up at her; then she 'hmphed' disappointedly and turned her head away in frustration.

"…and this young girl next to Senri is Rima Touya, Japan's most succesful female model. I'm sure you have both heard of them before."

I pretended not to look concerned, "Welcome to our agency." I mumbled to the girl in a uninterested tone and continued on staring at the magazine in front of me, looking for any new styles that I would be interested in for our upcoming photoshoot.

I heard a few whispers between the manager and the model. She was obviously complaining about how she wasn't sure if this was the right place for her.

"Uh...why don't you introduce yourself?" Manager-san told the blonde figure of beauty.

"Ah, I'm Yuriko!" The blonde gushed in a posh-ish voice and fluttered her eyelashes at a emotionless Shiki Senri.

_Great. Another one of your fangirls Shiki. _

Shiki sighed, _I can agree with that, why do I always get tortured..?_

" I am like so excited to join you guys in modeling! When can we start?! Today?" Her long blonde locks swayed gracefully as she spoke, her mini skirt was exposing practically all of her long legs, and to top off the skankiness; she wore the lowest low-cut singlet I had ever seen in my life. There was one thing that described her, and you know what I mean.

I looked over to my manager, "Manager-san when is our next photoshoot?"

Our manager looked up from her paperwork and laughed, "It is today, Rima-chan. Sorry for not telling you sooner!"

"What?!" Shiki and I shrieked at the same time, "We already had a photo shoot yesterday! We're tired as hell.."

"Well, it _is _Yuriko's first time here. We need to observe her skills and what she knows so far!"

I felt blood rush to my face. _Godamnit Yuriko!_

* * *

"I am so excited! This is going to be fun! Shiki, I want to have a photo with you...maybe in a swimsuit!"

"Sorry but swimsuit photoshoots are only for the professional models.." Shiki replied monotoneslly and smirked at Yuriko's disapointed face in response.

It had not even reached two minutes and I already hated this Yuriko girl. This includes many reasons.

Reason number one, she keeps talking. Reason number two, she keeps trying to seduce Shiki, like what the..? Reason three, she keeps clinging onto Shiki's arm! Who does this woman think she is?

I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my eyes, irritated by everything.

"Hmph."

As I was sitting in a corner at a spare table watching Yuriko attempting to look all cute at Shiki while he was doing his solo shoot. I suddenly realized something horrible.

_What if Shiki ends up liking her? No, no, no! _

I put my dizzy head into my hands and breathed slowly.

"What if her stupid charm works on Shiki one day?"

"Calm down Rima, calm down. She's just another annoying pest like Aido." I soothed myself, suddenly feeling a tiny bit better.

"Maybe I should give her a chance. Who knows? She might not be that bad! First impressions arent what they always seem!"

But deep down inside Rima's heart, she knew that all of this wasn't good.

**Shiki's POV**

"Okay it's decided! You youngsters are going to be doing a shoot for the new _Visual _clothing line! Now go get changed into your new outfits!"

The director for the photoshoot threw at me a set of clothes that had a gothic rock label named _Visual _on it.

"Umph! Ewww! Look! These clothes look, SO not my style!" Yuriko whined in her sing-songy voice. I looked over to her, she was examining her set of clothes. "A frilly black lolita dress! Yuck. I was hoping for it to be something more fancy." I gazed at the dress in Yuriko's hands, It looked like it would look good on Rima. Yuriko was most likely thinking the same thing; she was already heading over to where Rima was sitting.

I followed behind Yuriko and spotted Rima by a table staring down at a electric blue strapless dress.

"Rima," I greeted her; she looked up from her glossy golden bangs and nodded back at me. "Oh, hi Shiki."

Yuriko smiled angelically at Rima, "Oh Rima! Please do me a favour? This dress isn't really what I want to wear. Can we possibly swap clothes?"

"Depends what it is..." Rima mumbled and took the black fabric from Yuriko.

"Okay, lets swap." Rima decided and threw her blue dress to Yuriko who sqeualed happily from the exchange.

"Rima..?"

"Yes, Shiki?" Rima turned around and stared at me, Oh how I just wanted to stop that moment and reach out to her. Does she feel the same?

"I-it's nothing. Thanks for being nice to Yuriko." I stammered and walked with her to the change rooms.

* * *

**Reviews ! Review, reviews!**


	2. Shiki and the unexpected kiss

**Love Overdose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**No-one's POV!**

Yuriko frowned in displeasure and folded her arms over her chest, _why couldn't she have her photo shoot with Shiki yet?! _It had been exactly one hour and twelve minutes, Yuriko had calculated. Yes, she may be a dumb blonde, but that doesn't mean that she _can't _count. Yuriko had been sitting down next to the director of the shoot.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Yuriko-chan! Why don't you go take a seat next to Aido-kun over here," Etsuko-sama grasped Yuriko by the shoulder gently and sat her down in a stool next to a young looking man who had blonde hair and naughty sapphire eyes – he had a name tag saying: "_Hanabusa Aido – Director"_.

"..And just watch Shima's photo shoot so you can get the point of what to do in modeling, alright? Arigato!" Before Etsuko had an opportunity to get away from the annoying new model, Yuriko got up from her chair and stomped her foot.

"What? Who is _Shima?" _Yuriko scowled, her lips twisted into an evil pout when she said 'Shima'.

"Oh! Don't you know? It is the name of Shiki and Rima added together to become Shima! Everyone around here including fans call the couple that for short. Since they're so close to each other we decided that we would make up a nickname for the two!" Etsuko hooted piercingly in Yuriko's face and walked away, "Well, see you next week, Yuriko-chan! I got an appointment to go to!"

Yuriko fumed, "Oh…so you want to get onto my bad side now, _Rima. _Trying to steal MY Shiki-kun away! Bitch!" She whispered malevolently to herself, but the director Aido had very good hearing and overheard her nasty plan.

"Hey new girl! Incase you are mentally retarded in the head or something, but did you know that Touya-san met Shiki-kun waaay before _you_? Stop being jealous or I'll fire you" Aido snapped at the shocked girl. Yuriko couldn't believe it.

All her life no one so vulgar had ever insulted her before, let alone call her mentally retarded in the head! Yuriko scrunched up her face in anger, _who did this guy think he was? _

**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**

"Yuriko! It's your turn now! You'll be doing your first ever shoot with…"

Yuriko shot up from her seat.

"Finally… I was like so bored sitting there for like, what, two whole hours? Now let's do OUR photo shoot, Senri!" Yuriko skipped over to Shiki and pulled at his arm, but he didn't budge.

"What's wrong, Senri? Don't you want to do a photo shoot with me?"

Shiki shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Uh, you see Yuriko…I uh…I'd love to but…hey Rima!" Shiki greeted Rima as she made her way over to Yuriko and him, Rima nodded at Shiki and smiled, as a way of saying 'hey' and then she spotted Yuriko standing with him and her grin immediately turned upside down.

"Oh… Yuriko-chan. Hurry up. My next shoot is going to be with you."

Rima tried to be polite as she could, and beamed to add that extra effect.

"What?" Yuriko screamed, her bang in her eyes, her face was mad with rage.

"What do you mean?! I wanted my shoot with S-H-I-K-I! Not you, bitch!"

"Well thankyou for noticing that, here's your reward." Rima slapped Yuriko across the face, "That's for calling me a bitch, and claiming my best friend Shiki as your boyfriend when you just met him, slut."

"Yuriko-chan…please do me a favor and not be so rude to Rima-chan…now go do the shoot with Rima. You're wasting precious time here." Shiki pointed to his watch with an irritated look on his face, trying to break up the mini fight.

Yuriko scrunched up her nose and then Rima poked out her tongue at Yuriko while she wasn't looking.

"Oh…Shiki! I would only go do the shoot with _her,_" Yuriko pointed her finger towards Rima, "If you promise to take me on a date with you!"

Shiki exhaled noisily; he knew Yuriko was a stubborn one and that they had already wasted time…and what was one little date to him, anyway? Why not, just to let Yuriko agree?

"Uh…maybe? Now hurry up…Rima's waiting."

"Thankyou Shiki!" Yuriko practically jumped onto Shiki and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Wha-?" Shiki tried to squeeze out from her tight embrace but Yuriko was too strong for him, he felt her arms tighten around his waist and lock in their position.

Yuriko sighed as she pressed her lips tighter to Shiki's. Shiki squirmed and tried to tell her to stop.

Shiki finally managed to push her off with his two arms and then he wiped his lips with his sleeve. _How disgusting… _

"Filthy slut." He muttered to Yuriko.

He's eyes suddenly darted to Rima.

_I pray to God that Rima did not just see all of that…_

But it was all too late. Rima stood a few meters away with a hurt and angry expression on her face, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks which were wet from crying.

_What have I done..?_

"Rima! Wait! I didn't mean to! It was her who started it!"

"Why don't you just go get a room and finish what you were doing with her? Do I look like I care?" Rima sniffed angrily.

She ran over to snatch her bag from a confused Aido and then she turned around one last time,

"Shiki, don't even bother acting like you know me again. I introduced you into this industry to have some fun and model, not to come here and pick up girls! Go show your public affection to people who appriciate it!"

Shiki was speechless, everyone had averted their attention towards the two.

Yuriko was standing there in a corner with a smug sneer on her face from her accomplishment.

Shiki watched as the strawberry-blonde haired girl ran to the 'exit' door and disapeared out of his sight.

"Shiki...what have you done?!"


	3. Ruka and the makeover

**Love Overdose – Bonus/Mini chapter**

**Note: Let's pretend Rima isn't mad at Shiki in this bonus chapter!**

"Ohayo, Rima." Shiki planted a kiss on Rima's flushing check and sat down next to her in the apartment room their manager rented them for the next couple of days.

"Hey, Shiki." Rima greeted and blushed at how close Shiki was to her

Then the lovable moment was disturbed.

Yuriko jumped out from behind the sofa, hands on hips and ready to pounce.

"Hey, Shiki! Where's MY kiss?!" She asked in that annoying high pitched voice every one hated. She thought it was cute, but she didn't know everyone thought it was so _not._

"Uh…" Shiki mumbled shocked, _Not again! She already attacked me once and now she wants to do it again! Hasn't she had enough?._

"Shiki just ditch her. Let's go do some thing FUN Shiki." Rima nudged at Shiki's arm and then winked, making sure that Yuriko didn't see.

"What? No that's not fair! He's mine, you- you man snatcher!" Yuriko whined and jumped forward, attacking at Rima with two arms strangling Rima around the neck.

"Who are you calling a man snatcher…?" Rima reached out and punched Yuriko in the face, then Yuriko started to have a huge bruise around one of her precious brown eyes.

"My beautiful eyes! How dare you I will make you pay for th-" Yuriko touched the bruise gently and then got all angry, "Its bumpy! Why you little bitc-".

"EVERYBODY PLEASE BE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND!" Shiki yelled, the two girls stopped and then Rima plopped back onto the couch and Yuriko just stood there touching her bruise.

"Okay, this is the deal. First both of you agree that you will listen to what ever I have to say!" Shiki fluttered his eyelashes at Yuriko, and pretended to look like he was interested in her more than Rima, but from the corner of Shiki's eye he winked at Rima and she stifled a giggle.

"Oh Shiki…" Yuriko was so up herself she agreed straightaway. "…I know that you will most definitely choose to have a fun day full of kissing and stuff with ME so okay, I agree."

Shiki tilted his head in Rima's direction, "Rima?"

"Uh okay."

Rima was curious what Shiki had planned up his sleeve.

"Okay well, I decide that I will be spending the day with Rima today! Thats my desicion. And Yuriko you can stay here and hang out with Kaname."

"What!" Yuriko screeched, she was literally pulling at her hair now. "Kaname is a creepy, one-thousand-and-one year old pedophile!"

Then the apartment door opened and in walked Ruka with a evil look on hr face.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Ruka taunted Yuriko and then shot her one of her very scary death glares.

"Um…yes." Yuriko stupidly responded, obviously she wanted to get bashed.

"Teach her a lesson for insulting the almighty pureblood." Shiki commanded Ruka, and then he grabbed Rima's hand and they sped out of the door to go have some fun time.

"So…what do we have here?" Ruka evilly chucked, cracking her knuckles, "Guys! Let's give her a makeover! Myuahahah!" Then out of the shadows walked Aido, Takuma, Kain and Kaname himself.

The door slammed shut and the last thing heard was Yuriko pleading for help, "Shiki rescue meeeee!"

* * *

**LOL!**

**Well I definitely found that one fun to write! Haha! Well thanks for reading and this will be the last update for next couple of days, thankyou. **


	4. Rima and the plan

**Love Overdose**

**Chapter 3 ~**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys…I have been very busy lately! Today I am at home and so far I had to cook brekkie, wash the dishes, hang the clothing and after this pack my bags for my overseas trip! (^__^ yay!) Please enjoy! I tried to make this chapter special, as a early christmas gift! But I will be sure to upload before the 23****rd**** (when I leave) a christmas present chapter! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Shiki watched hopelessly as Rima shut the door behind him. "Rima! I can explain-" But it was too late. Would Rima ever apologize to him? Or would she ever forgive him? Shiki turned around furiously and glared at Yuriko, _stupid girl; it's all her fault. _He sighed heavily and walked over to a stunned Aido.

"Wha-what was _that _all about?" Aido whispered to Shiki, then he lowered his voice, "Why'd you kiss her! Rima was standing right there in front of your eyes!" Aido's blue eyes were cold and menacing, "Shiki, you _hurt _Rima."

Shiki gulped at how sharp Aido's words pierced his heart. "I…_hurt _Rima?"

"Well no duh, you made her day by kissing someone else in front of her!" Aido said sarcastically and smacked Shiki on the back of his head,

"Don't you recognise how she feels about you?! Yes, you may see her as a friend but do you know how she sees you?!" Aido yelled, all eyes were on him, curious to see what would happen next.

Shiki was fuming with anger, first he lost his best friend and now Aido was having a go at him?!

"Calm down Aido…geez. I only see Rima as _a friend_. NOTHING MORE THAN A _FRIEND_! I don't care how she feels about me!" Shiki realised he had made the biggest mistake in his life when he opened up that mouth of his. Rima stood by the doorway, a hurt expression in her icy sapphire eyes. _Don't I see her more than that? Am I just too embarrassed to admit it?_

She looked down at her feet, "Well Shiki, I came here to apologize for my behaviour because I realised it was all a misunderstanding. I thought about your words earlier when you said it was Yuriko who did it and you always tell the truth, But I see that you don't appriciate my feelings towards you. I thought we were best friends, I guess its not that way for you."

Shiki wanted to smack himself!

"Rima! I didn't mean what I just said-" He bolted up to the beautiful girl and grabbed her by the arm. "It's all a misunderstanding! What I said wasn't the truth! I was just mad because Aido-"

Rima looked up at Shiki, her eyes narrowed, "Ooooh, Aido, Aido, Aido! Why does everyone blame friggen AIDO all the time! Shiki, I heard it with my own ears! Your just making up excuses. Whatever."

Then Rima tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and walked away, leaving a shocked Shiki, Yuriko and modelling staff all have something to gossip about.

* * *

Rima ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to Cross Academy.

"Hey! Isn't that Rima Touya the famous model?"

"I heard she got into a fight with Senri Shiki! It's on the latest issue of _Top Image!_"

Rima felt like punching all the whispers away but they kept coming back to haunt her.

"I wish I was never a model, never met Shiki or Yuriko! I wish I never came to this damn Academy!" She sputtered angrily that night to Ruka as she laid face down on her bed. Ruka was painting her nails a shiny rosy pink color that stood out from her perfect pale skin.

"Ne…Rima. Don't worry about that jerk, Shiki. I tell you, he's probably trying to make you _jealous, _because he is tired of waiting for you! He wants you to make a move on him!" Rima sat up; Ruka gasped at Rima's messed up hair and smeared eyeliner.

"But he kissed that slut!"

"Oh my…do you look nasty." Rima edged closer to Ruka, "Look Ruka, I don't care about how I look at the moment. But…what you said…you could have a point there. What should I do? You know...I'm asking you because you're like my roommate _and best friend._"

Ruka smiled, and moved closer to Rima and put a slender arm around her friend's shoulder.

"That's so nice of you! I'm your best friend…well we have been friends for a long time!This is the plan…it involves you and Ichijou and…well yeah." Ruka scratched her head, her face tilting towards the ceiling in deep thought. "Yeah…that's it."

"Well? What do I have to do?" Rima was interested in this plan.

"You have to pretend to go out with Ichijou. Then Shiki will be all jealous and show his true feelings for you!" Ruka smiled intelligently…cough.

"Why Ichijou?" The orange-hair vampire asked the blonde one.

"He is Shiki's best friend…and also…everyone knows that he is willling to help anyone no matter what! Its just that Shiki is his best friend and so are you. I think he's a perfect guy for this experiment. He's also enthusiastic and a good actor." Ruka babbled on about nonsense after she finished her explanation.

"Hmm…sounds like a plan to me. Shiki wants to play around with Yuriko, huh? Then let me have my fun with Ichijou!"

* * *

**END of chapter 3~**

**You now have 3 options:**

**a] REVIEW**

**b] Click the green button below**

**c] Review or click the green button below =D**


	5. Shiki and the new opponent

**Love Overdose**

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight!!! BTW, Yuriko also attends Cross Academy..its her first time there in this chapter! Be prepared ! ^^"**

* * *

"Shiki! It's time for class…Yaguri-sensei will kill us if we don't get there on time!" Kain called to the crimson-haired vampire who was lying on his bed being all depressed.

"Mhmm- okay let me just get my books…" Shiki mumbled tiredly and ruffled his hair, picking up his books on the way out.

"Let's go." He shut the door quietly and the two walked in silence down the eerie hallway to their class.

"Humph…" Kain coughed softly breaking the ice, "So…" He ran a pale hand through his fiery orange hair and glanced over at Shiki.

"What?" Shiki half-heartedly replied as they reached the door to their class.

"It's…nothing." Kain opened the door and ushered Shiki in first with his hand and followed him inside, Kain walked over to his normal seat next to Ruka and Aido and dropped his books lightly on the wooden polished desk.

"Hey cousin!" Aido greeted him cheerfully and pointed his finger in Ruka's direction. "Say hi to her! Make a move man!" Aido told Kain through clenched teeth. Kain hesitated for a few seconds, _screw this; _he thought as he walked over to Ruka's desk.

"Ruka…will you go out with me already?"

The stunning blonde-brunette vampire glanced over at Kaname-sama who was being lovey-dovey with his lover sister Yuuki, then Ruka thought, _screw this; _and looked up to Kain with her brown eyes and smiled unexpectedly, "I never thought you would ask me!" She leapt up and gave surprised Kain a big bear hug.

"Hey…why can't Yori-chan ever hug me like that when I ask her out…she slapped me instead!" Aido whined, his face rested on his palms gazing at the two new lovebirds.

**Meanwhile..**

Shiki made his way over to his usual spot; the back of the room. He threw his books carelessly onto the surface and slumped down, pulling out a box of Pocky. "I wonder where Rima is…." He thought quietly to himself. He looked over at her usual spot which was diagonally across from his seat, but she wasn't there.

"Hmm…"

Shiki wondered, and then he caught a glimpse of some strawberry-blonde hair next to some blonde hair. Sure enough, it was Rima and Ichijou – his two best friends…if Rima did still count as his best friend though.

Shiki listened hard to what they were talking about.

"Rima! Um…do you want to go out tomorrow? Because it's Saturday…you know, shopping or something." Ichijou asked Rima nervously – but loud enough for Shiki to hear, it was as if he was doing it on purpose! But what Shiki didn't know was that Rima and Ichijou and Ruka had made a huge plan.

Shiki sweat dropped as he waited for Rima's reply. _She couldn't…_

"Oh Ichijou! I thought you would never ask me! Of course!" Rima's reply was, then Rima leaned over and kissed Ichijou on the cheek, then Ichijou blushed. Rima and Ichijou both shot Shiki nervous glances in his direction when they thought he wasn't looking.

Shiki's eyes widened at the sight…_is this some kind of evil plan?! _

From the other side of the room Aido and Kain stared bewilderedly at Rima and Ichijou, "What the hell? Are they trying to reenact your dating scene or what? " Aido sneered casually and started to mimic them, "_Oooh go out with me! Oh, I thought you would never ask me! _Ugh!"

"Humph….wait, what about Shiki?!" Kain suddenly remembered. "His two best friends going out with each other?! Poor guy…"

Ruka just coughed, "I think it's his fault for flirting with somebody else!"

Before Kain could ask Ruka what that meant, Yaguri-sensei interrupted.

"Good evening students…tonight we have a new classmate joining us. Please welcome Yuriko Takahashi! Yuriko please introduce yourself to the class."

Yaguri-sensei sat down in his desk, leaving Yuriko in front of the class to introduce herself.

"Hey! My name is Yuriko Takahashi, but just call me Yuriko. Just like, don't call me Yuri-chan or Ko-chan for short because those names are like so uncool. Hmm…" Yuriko tapped her finger on her lips in thought, "Oh, and I know some people from the night class already! Shiki-kun," she swooned, "Aido-_senpai,_" she choked, "and last of all _Rima Touya." _She spat malevolently.

Rima coughed noisily from her seat and whispered to Ichijou, "That girl is the one I told you about!"

Ichijou giggled like a little boy, "So that is who you are competing against…let the game begin."

* * *

That night Rima slouched onto her bed effortlessly, "That damn Yuriko…touching Shiki all throughout class! Who does she think she is?" She reached for her grey bunny and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Well…same goes for you. You were touching Ichijou all throughout class too, were you not?" Ruka questioned, _wow Ruka is starting to sound like a wise old man more nowadays… _Rima thought.

"It's part of the plan." Rima grumbled and slid under the covers.

"Be careful thought you might end up with a broken heart throughout the process!" Ruka warned, "Don't come back to me telling me I didn't caution you."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Night Ruka." Rima turned off the lamp and soon enough Ruka was fast asleep dreaming of how lucky she was to score Kain. But Rima lay there troubled, unable to get a wink of sleep.

"_I wonder if I should go on that date tomorrow…? Will it be worth it?"_

* * *

**End of chapter 4~ **

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Now REVIEWWWW! =]**


	6. Rima and the date

**Love Overdose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters…well except for my OC Yuriko (which I loathe!) **

**No one's POV~**

* * *

Rima awoke the next morning with a huge headache, "Ugh…what time did Ruka set that alarm to?" She looked over at her roommate's bed. _Empty. _Then she took a quick glance at the clock: _7:21._

"Wait…7:21…!" Rima yelped, "I have a date to get ready for!" Rima felt energized, today was the official date that would declare Ruka's plan as a winner or…failure. Rima shivered at the thought but paid no attention to it. She grabbed her comb and brushed out her blonde locks.

"Maybe I should leave my hair out today…" Rima considered to herself as she browsed through her wardrobe for a decent outfit. Her hands skimmed across a baby-pink and black frilly skirt that had a checkered bow on the side.

Rima tore off the price tag, "Never remember buying this!" Then she undressed out of her shorts and put on the skirt. It fit perfectly. Rima peered inside and took out a freshly clean shirt that had a picture of a chibi bunny rabbit on it and slid it over her singlet.

"Hmm..." Rima mumbled as she gazed into the mirror and frowned at how there was a bump in her hair. She tried to flatten it down with her hand but it puffed right back up.

"Seriously…" Rima grumbled and took out a bottle of _Bed Head! _Hairspray. "Guess I'll have to tease and puff this hair up for today.." She moaned in annoyance.

Rima took out her teasing comb and started teasing away at the top layers of her hair and sprayed at it so could keep its volume.

"Now that that's finished…I need to get some breakfast and meet Ichijou before I'm late!" Rima grabbed her pink _Chanel _sling bag and ran downstairs.

And guess who she met?

Shiki sat at the couch across from Ichijou, gnawing on a strawberry pocky. Rima narrowed her eyes at Yuriko who was cuddling up to him on the couch.

Rima coughed, Ichijou looked up from his newspaper and coffee, "Rima-chan! Have you had breakfast yet? Or we could just eat out?" Ichijou grinned and then stood up and put an arm over Rima's shoulder.

"Ne Rima-chan, we're going to have _so _much fun!"

Rima noticed that Shiki was trying to act neutral but she knew he was trying to listen in. Rima smiled back at Ichijou and whispered in his ear, "Ne, Ichijou…lets put the plan into action. Whatever I do from now on – don't take it as my real feelings. We're just acting, okay? So do a good job!"

Ichijou nodded, "Eh?" He whispered in shock, Rima had just put an arm around his waist! But then he calmed down, "Relax Ichijou…we're acting." He scolded himself mentally.

Rima turned her face in Ichijou's direction, "Ne Ichijou, perhaps you will let me spend the night at your room?" Ichijou laughed nervously, "Sure…Rima?"

Rima forced another smile as she looked at Ichijou, _Ugh…how long will it be until Shiki has an outburst and yell out how much he actually feels towards me? Baka! _

"Well…shall we get going to the shops?" The blonde said as she took the blondie's hand and the two left the building.

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

I watched with guilt as my two best friends walked out the moon dormitory door hand in hand.

"Senriiiiiii I thought Rima loved _you. _What a whore! Going out with your best friend! Humph."

That annoying Yuriko…maybe I should whip her with my blood-rope until she dies. Hah. I looked at her; she was smiling at me with those pink lips (that she kissed me with! Ugh) of hers and her long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't that bad looking I guess. Though she kissed me, I couldn't stop her and Rima. Rima had all taken this as a misunderstanding and after hearing those cruel unintelligent words of mine…she would never want to talk to me again.

I wasn't surprised by what Ichijou and Rima were up to. The night after Rima and I had the fight, I had happened to walk past her room and overheard her and Ruka scheming their plan.

Should I make one too? I glanced over at Yuriko who was staring at me with lovey-dovey eyes. Ugh…but...she may be dumb but could help me out.

"Hey Yuriko?" I nudged her, "Can you help me with something…?" Yuriko immediately grinned, "I would always help you Senri baby!"

I gulped…_Senri baby? _"Uhh…that's nice. Can you pretend to date me so I can make Rima jealous so she can confess her true feelings to me?"

Yuriko raised an eyebrow, "Senriiiiiii, number one, aren't we dating already? And number two, I am one hundred percent sure Rima hates you. So I'll help! Anything for youuuuu!~" She squirmed and tightened her grip on my arm. I guess I was going to lose blood-circulation if she squeezes any harder.

I stood up and grabbed Yuriko by the arm, "Lets follow them."

* * *

**End of chapter 5~**

**Pleeease REVIEW. I need feedback and ideas to continure this story! I've ran out of good ideas DX**

**If your idea/review makes me happy I'll mention your name in the next chapter and dedicate it for you~ =]**


	7. Shiki and the final desicion

**Love Overdose**

**A/N: As you have noticed I have changed my name to Neko-Of-Love. Sorry I haven't updated for 2 weeks! My oversea trip was magnificent! And starting from chapter 6 onwards I am posting my replies to your reviews along with my updates:**

**TouyaRima24: Ahaha really? You found that funny? Thanks! Well I really do enjoy making Yuriko suffer, I can imagine her whiney voice squealing. Muahaha.**

**Ilovevampireknight: I'll consider that…but this is a shima fic we are talking about!**

**Sapphirepage: yes I am updating now…and why'd you call me son? T_T I'm a girl..**

**MyChemicalDarkness: Yes that would be lovely…Shiki whipping poor Yuriko to death! Hah!**

**RapturedHeart: Thanks for the idea but I don't intend to make such a bloody fighting scene…ahaha **

**shikixxrima: well what did Ruka do to Yuriko? Everyone is wondering. Its for you to find out and for me to know!**

* * *

**Yuriko's point of view**

Yes! It's about time Shiki finally takes me out! I wonder what he sees in that Rima anyways.

What's so good about her? What does she have that I don't?

Okay, I admit I am clearly jealous of her. I mean come on, she has Shiki head over heels with her (but he loves me more!!!) and her looks…her popularity! Her cerulean eyes make every guy drool!

But still, she isn't what you'd call the most beautiful woman on earth.

I think I'd have a good chance of beating her anytime. I mean, I have platinum blonde hair that is up to my waist! I also have practically the biggest brown eyes in the Asian population. **(A/N are you sure about that Yuriko…your eyes are literally classified as chinky for all the narrowing and glaring you do at people..)**

What's not to love? I've had about a million boyfriends, what guy would not fall for me? My body, mind, personality….everything! I'm perfect!

What can I do to win Shiki overall..?

* * *

**Nobody's point of view**

"Rima when is this plan going to end?" Takuma asked his best friend exhausted, so far they had been to an ice-cream store, countless shoe boutiques and fashion outlets in only an hour.

"It will end as soon as Shiki confesses to me!" Rima whispered, careful not to let a single outsider listen in.

Takuma sighed as he walked over to an unoccupied bench. He motioned for Rima to sit down.

"Take a break…and let's just do some sightseeing from here. We might even spot Shiki." Takuma persuaded Rima and smiled gently.

_Plan get-Rima-and-Shiki-together must prevail! _Takuma thought silently to himself. _I cant let my two friends be in war with eachother their whole lives!_

For a couple of minutes Rima dozed off on Ichijou's shoulder while the enthusiastic blonde kept a lookout for Shiki…

…and the dreaded Yuriko.

"Sigh…this sure is nothing." Ichijou murmured to himself, he was about to decide to give up when he spotted Shiki and Yuriko nearby the shoe boutiques!

"Rima! Rima! Time for action! Shiki and Yuriko alert! Shiki and Yuriko alert! HURRY!!!"

"Eh…ah…?!" Rima stuttered as she opened up her eyes halfway, "You don't need to sound like an alarm Takuma. Now where are they?"

Rima stood up and pulled at her skirt nervously and glanced around.

"Ahah. I found them. Takuma time for Plan B!"

"Isn't this Plan A?"

"No…its plan B."

"Plan B was looking for Shiki!"

"That's not really a plan because it didn't involve making Shiki jealous…baka."

Rima coughed at the awkward silence and decided this was enough.

"Takuma are you going to help me or stay here and be a sulking baby and wait for some old granny to walk by and smack you with her purse and tells you to get a life?"

Takuma thought for a bit. "I like the granny idea but…okay lets do plan C. I mean- plan B!"

Sigh…

* * *

**Shiki's point of view**

Rima, Rima, Rima.

Where are you and Ichijou?

My heart throbbed as I searched for the orange hair girl and blonde boy, my best friends.

"Shiiiiiiiki my feet hurt!"

Was that the wind I hear? I thought frustrated. Stupid, whiney Yuriko.

"Shiiiiiiiiiki..!"

Silence.

"SHIKI SENRI LISTEN TO ME!!!"

As soon as Yuriko opened that big mouth of hers, huge swarms of fans turned their heads in my direction…

"Oh my gosh, where's Senri Shiki?!"

_Uh oh! Godamn Yuriko!_

"It's the Senri Shiki!"

"…!!! What's Senri Shiki doing here?!"

"KYAAAA!"

"NYAAAN! SENRI SHIKI IS SO KAWAII NE!"

"Hey! Get away from _my_ boyfriend!" Yuriko warned all the deranged fangirls and threatened them with a clenched fist.

I gulped and urged my feet to move. _Come on stupid legs! Run!_

Another one of the typical fangirls reached out to me and grabbed me by the shirt! _These fans are definitely high on drugs today…_

"What the- get off me crazy fangirls!"

"He called us crazy? Kyaa!"

_Okay. Definitely high on drugs._

"Yuriko lets get out of this crazy people stampede and find Rima and Takuma."

"Hmph."

"Whats the matter?"

Not that I asked this because I was worried about her, to let you know! Sometimes girls can be so weird though…especially ones named Yuriko.

"Well Shiki…" Yuriko paused for what seemed like hours and then took a deep breath.

"Why do you love Rima?"

_Well, that was unexpected._

How should I respond to such a question…?

* * *

**Rima's point of view~**

**-FLASHBACK TIME!-**

"Ah Rima lets go get some icecream shall we?"

"Okay, I'll be sitting at this bench by this shoe shop waiting for you."

I plopped down onto the bench, "Make mine chocolate flavored with extra pocky sticks!"

"I know, I know!" Takuma sighed and walked in the direction of the icecream shop.

Rima tugged at her skirt nervously and sat there for a few more minutes before she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! Stupid Takuma! What's taking that pig so long?"

She jumped up and then rounded the corner to the next lane of stores when she overheard two people talking. I stopped midway when I heard one of them mention my name. I hid behind a bin and peeked to see…

* * *

**End of Flashback (Jeez that was a short flashback, ne?)**

…_Shiki and Yuriko!_

"Why do you love Rima?" Yuriko repeated again in a sad icy tone.

Shiki had a blank but shocked look on his face, "I…Yuriko, the first time I met her was when I was little and we have been bestfriends since then. But lately I feel like since you came into our lives I had drifted apart from Rima." Shiki whispered softly and then turned away from Yuriko in embarrassment.

"And when you suddenly kissed me in the studio…that's just vulgar. You are what made Rima hate me…"

"Don't you love me?!" Yuriko raised, clearly heartbroken and angry. She ran a finger though her blonde hair and pouted.** (A/N of course he doesn't, don't you get the point already b*tch?! xD)**

_Godamn, she doesn't know when to give up._

"Yuriko, to be truth with you, you're not my type. You can't compare with Rima…your looks, your soul, your personality! It's nothing like Rima's. I'm sorry…even though Rima and I are bestfriends, I don't want another woman in my life."

Yuriko just stood there frozen and tears dribbled down her face, "I hate you Shiki! But I swear, this won't be the last of me! I'll come back, just wait and see." She taunted coldly and then ran away.

I wanted to comfort Shiki, I wanted to go over there and tell him I was sorry. Should I? Maybe I sho-

"RIMAAA-CHAN! There you are! I got you your icecream! Sorry I took so long, I was busy deciding between choc chip, or chocolate." **(A/N choc chip and chocolate are basically the same taste…baka! T_T)**

_Takuma!!! _

Shiki turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Takuma, then he turned to me and his eyes widened even more seeing me snooping behind a trashcan.

"Rima..?"

I stood up and looked down at my feet.

"Shiki…I heard you. I heard everything! I'm sorry for misunderstanding you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"How sweet…I thought I would never live to see this moment!" Takuma cried dramatically while eating his choc-chip icecream while also eating Rima's pocky icecream at the same time, one icecream in each hand. Pig much?

"I love you Rima…and I'm glad that you didn't have the urge to start a fight this time."

"Yes...it's not worth it. Love may be war but when the enemy* runs away there's no need to go and start another fight. And...I love you too, Shiki." I whispered to him, and after my words Shiki put his lips onto mine for a few seconds.

"We'll be bestfriends forever, okay?" Shiki held out his pinky and we both did a pinky promise with eachother.

"Forever..."

*Rima is referring to Yuriko as the enemy

* * *

**End of chapter 6~ IT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY.**

**Chapter 7 is up next! **

**Who will try to ruin their lives this time?**

**Stay tuned for Love Overdose**


	8. Rima and the midnight snack

**Love Overdose**

**[Note the change in the story name! O:]**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I am going to be changing the name of this story…**

**Sorry! I decided that the title is not catchy enough and it doesn't really mean anything to the series.**

**I'll be renaming it 'Love Overdose'**

**Not only will I be changing the name but I will also be changing the name of the chapters even though that is not important but I am also going to be editing the story for grammar and spelling mistakes and adding in a little more information.**

**Well anyways…Here is your chaopter 7 of Love Overdose! (No more Officially Blonde…) Hehe…don't kill me DX But theres alittle lemon in this chapter!**

* * *

**No one's point of view**

It was a cold night at Cross Academy and Rima couldn't get to sleep, there was something that kept bugging her in her throat.

"Ugh…so thirsty," Rima choked and threw the blanket off herself, "Going to get a drink and maybe some tablets." She tiptoed out of her dorm, carefully to not wake up her best friend and roommate Ruka who was peacefully asleep; possibly dreaming of Kain.

She was in her lacy singlet and panties, but who could be out there at this time of the night? Rima thought, and decided that it would be safe.

Rima opened up the creaking door inch by inch and started making her way downstairs to the Night dorm's kitchen and to get there she had to make her way through the living room since the two rooms were connected to one another.

"So thirsty!" Rima whispered to herself and one hand held her throat and the other was feeling objects to give her a sense of directory.

Suddenly her hand went from feeling the cold leather sofa to someone's warm facial features.

_Nose…mouth…wait, what?!_

Rima shrieked in shock and accidently fell on top of whoever it was on the couch.

"Umph!"

The figure underneath her started to move, half-awakened (but half-asleep!) by Rima who had disturbed them.

"Arghf…" The unknown person mumbled and rolled over, hugging Rimaclose to them.

"T-teddy?" The person spoke, still in their sleep. Rima immediately recognized the voice.

"S-shiki!" She thought to herself, "What's he doing out here?"

Rima shifted, she was practically on top of him! In her lacy singlet and panties! And to make matters worse…

"Kya! You're topless!" Rima screeched, awakening the sleeping prince. And also, wakening all the other night class students.

"Rima?" Shiki mumbled and his eyes widened when he saw the blonde beauty on top of him, red in the face and in her lacy singlet and panties!

_Now this is one sight I never thought I would live to see! _Shiki thought happily to himself.

_Shiki you pervert!!! _Rima screamed mentally at him.

"Damn that mental connection…" Shiki thought aloud.

Before Rima could push herself off Shiki; Ruka, Aido, Takuma and Kain walked down the stairs to see their two friends lying on top of one another in a position that was really awkward, and to make things even more worse Shiki was topless and in his boxers and Rima was wearing a lacy singlet and matching panties.

"What was all that noise?" Kain yawned, and then saw the cause of it. "Oh, he said and walked back to his room.

Atleast Kain understood. Or did he?

"Oh! We are sorry we disturbed your LOVE session, we will be going now!" Takuma giggled to everyone to hear and skipped back up the stairs, still giggling, "I can't believe it! Hehe!"

Ruka and Aido just stood there shocked staring at Shiki and Rima lying on top of one another.

"Rima, we are talking after this." Ruka squealed and then went back to her room.

Aido just stood there and rubbed his eyes for the thousandth time,

"You guys really went that far, eh? I'd laugh if Kaname ended up walking in and saw you two! HAH!" Aido laughed, "I can use this as blackmail now for stealing my pocky…"

As soon as all their friends left for bed Rima glared at Shiki and Shiki glared back at Rima.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You're topless…"

"You're in your lingerie…"

"SHUTUP!" They both yelled quietly at the same time. The last thing they wanted was to have Kaname staring at them in shock and get the wrong idea.

Shiki blushed at Rima, _f*** why does she have to look so damn sexy. And her hair is down! I wish something interesting would happen…_

_Damn…why does Shiki have to be so muscular and…his hair is ruffled in a really cute way! I wish he would just do something already. We've only kissed once and it wasn't even for five seconds because Takuma was there! _Rima thought disappointedly and sighed.

But the two were so immersed in their perverted thoughts they forgot about the mental connections and ended up hearing each other's thoughts.

"…" They both stared at eachother for a long time before _**FINALLY**_ realizing they were more than just best friends.

"Uh…" Rima stammered and blushed when she caught Shiki's eye.

Shiki moved around underneath Rima's weight and his hands accidently touched her chest.

Yep.

It couldn't get anymore awkward then _that_.

"Uh…" Shiki 'uhh'ed' in reply…

Rima blushed a tomato red. _Did he just touch me there…?_

"Rima?" _Okay Shiki, this is a great chance. She's in her lingerie, and you're topless. Go for it you chicken or else someone will beat you to it._

Shiki cringed when he thought of Rima being taken by another guy.

_Okay, I'm so going for it._

"Yes Shi-" Rima couldn't finish saying Shiki's name because her lips were silenced by another pair!

Shiki's.

Rima's eyes widened at his first move, _how did he get so confident all of a sudden? _

_Ah…this tastes better than pocky. _Shiki thought as his lips pressed against Rima's soft ones.

"Is this really happening?" Both of them thought.

After a few more seconds Rima needed to take a breath so she pulled away from Shiki.

Shiki grinned satisfied by his un-regrettable move. _I did it!!! _

"Well…uh…goodnight Shiki I think I should be getting back to bed now." Rima stumbled and pulled up a singlet strap that had slipped down her shoulder.

"Night, Rima."

_Now, to deal with Ruka._

* * *

"Rima! Your back, finally it felt like ages…" Ruka gushed excitedly when Rima entered their room and closed the door behind her quietly and sneaked into her bed covers.

"Tell me what happened!" Ruka said, _typical Ruka._

"Well uh…I went down to get a drink. And then I accidently fell on top of Shiki. Uh…I don't know what he was doing there!" Rima flushed embarrassed and looked down.

"Oh my gosh! What happened after I left?"

"Well…Shiki accidently touched me _in that spot_, and then I blushed and he said my name. Then as I was going to ask what he wanted he just kissed me." Rima whispered quietly to Ruka and then giggled.

Ruka's mouth opened in a small 'O' of shock.

"Wow! I never thought he was the one to make the first move! But…hasn't he already kissed you before?"

"Yeah…after the whole Yuriko thing. But that was only a small kiss as in a friends kind of thing to say sorry. I think what he said about me to Yuriko was about our friendship too. I don't know…I'm so confused!"

"Hmm…well that's cool! Anyways, talk tomorrow, I'm sleepy." Ruka smiled at her best friend and then lay down onto her soft pillow, _I wish that was me and Kain! I'm glad that Shiki finally admitted his feelings for her!_

* * *

**Review please!**

**And…what do you think of the new name and chapter titles? I also re-edited some of the chapters, made them more informative and clear!**


	9. Rima and her new crush

**Love Overdose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be progressing on with their lives. It's also their last year at the academy.**

**Btw, the new character in this story is based off the lead singer from the band ViViD. I really like him ^^ **

**You can check out a picture of him here - .com/albums/cc350/osharelacika/new_**

**Just imagine him in anime version…haha! And also…don't flame me that Im making Rima like a new person…just read on and you'll find out ! I mean…every story has its problems.**

* * *

"Evening class, today I would like to introduce to you a new student to the night class." Yaguri-sensei told the group of vampires,

"Ever since Yuriko left, there has been a vacancy position that Chairman Cross had always been eager to fill up."

Murmurs were whispered upon each person such as,

"Who could it be?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

Shiki just sat there staring emotionlessly at Rima who was nibbling on a pocky stick with a bored look on her face.

"Sigh…"

"Class, welcome your new classmate," Yaguri continued on, and in walked a stunning vampire, "everyone, this is Shin. He will be a part of the night class from now on. As you know he is a singer from a visual kei band in Japan, please look after him so that he doesn't get mobbed by the dayclass girls."

The new student had light brown hair with gold and black streaks, his hair was styled to be messy and half of his bangs were nearly covering one eye. His skin was flawless even for a guy and he had a straight nose, perfect lips and seducing black eyes.

"Arigato, Yaguri-sensei." He bowed and then directed his gaze at the rest of the class.

"I'm Shin, as you might recognize me from the band ViViD. Please take care of me." He bowed again and then looked around the room.

"Oh! Shin you can take a seat next to Rima over there, she is in the back. The girl with ponytails." Yaguri pointed towards Rima and then started lecturing on about the history of vampires.

Shiki watched enviously as the new guy Shin got to sit next to Rima.

----

"Hi, you must be Shin." Rima greeted kindly as the singer took a empty seat next to her.

Shin smiled in response, Rima gasped. _His smile was the most purest thing she had ever seen on this earth. _

"And you're Rima?"

"Ah…y-yes."

"Pleasure to meet you Rima, you are very cute ^^" Shin complemented and then continued on writing down notes on what Yaguri had spoken about.

_He is so polite! And his smile is too cute! _Rima thought as she too started taking down notes, she wanted to make a good impression on this guy.

Meanwhile Shiki was sitting over at his desk glaring at how Shin had just called Rima 'cute'.

"Ne, Shiki…you aren't jealous are you?" Ruka asked him from the desk in front. She inclined her back around a bit more to see Shiki face to face.

"Shin seems like someone Rima would fall for," Ruka teased and winked, "What? You aren't going to say anything? Jealous?"

Shiki felt the urge to punch Ruka in the face. _I can see why Aido hates her so much!_

"I am NOT jealous of him. Anyways, I know that Rima likes ME, and me only." Shiki answered a little too loud, and he caught Rima glaring at the back of his head confused.

"Uh…what I meant to say was…uh…I need to excuse myself." Shiki grabbed his books and bolted out the door as soon as the bell went.

"What was with him?" Kain asked.

"He has some competition, and I like the looks of where this is heading…" Ruka smirked and took Kain's hand as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

Why do I feel jealous of the new guy Shin? Why do I feel the urge to pull Rima away from him whenever I see them two talking?

I don't know.

But I have a feeling that Rima likes him.

* * *

**Shin's POV**

I really am looking forward to this year. Tomorrow is Valentines day too.

I wonder if I should get anyone anything? Rima seemed nice.

I wonder who that red haired boy was, he kept shooting me death glares **(A/N – nyaaa…poor Shin u_u" that's what you get from a jealous Shiki. Hah!)**

* * *

**No ones POV**

Rima smiled as she made her way back to her dorm.

_Why am I smiling? I hardly ever smile. Is it because of Shin? _Rima giggled, she never felt this happy before!

As she entered her room she saw Ruka nowhere and then spotted a sticky note by her bedside table.

"_I'm going out with Kain tonight to the pub. Will be back in a long time. Love you, Ruka."_

Rima scrunched up the note and tossed it into the bin, "I'm going to be all lonely tonight…" Rima thought sadly as she went to go change out of her night class uniform into a black skirt and white shirt and knee high socks.

She plopped onto her bed. Normally night time after class was when all the vampires got to hang out inside the dorm but today Ruka was gone and she had nothing else to do.

"Maybe I should check to see if Shin is settling in fine…"

Rima made her way down to the boys dorms. She passed Takuma and Shiki's dorms to see the two engrossed in their manga. Then she walked past Kain and Aido's room and saw that Aido was looking in the mirror practicing lines on how to impress Yori, a dayclass girl.

Rima sighed, _everyone is really childish. I wonder if Shin is like that?_

She came to the last room, "This has to be his room, I checked all the others." Then she twisted the doorknob and peeked inside.

"Hellooo?" She said to the dark room. _Damn. I guess his not in here, what a waste of time. _Rima was disappointed and was about to turn around and leave when the light flickered on.

"Rima?" It was Shin, he was still in his nightclass uniform, "Sorry, I was kind of tired and wanted to have some rest, because I'm starting my new job tomorrow."

"New job? Aren't you in a band already though?" Rima asked and followed Shin into his room.

"Yeah, my band is taking a short break from activities for one year so we can all continue our studies and stuff. I figured I would need some extra money so I signed up for a modeling agency."

"Hmmm, I do modeling too! I think I also have a photo shoot tomorrow with a new model." Rima thought, and felt excited at the thought of Shin joining her and Shiki in their modeling agency.

Shin smiled and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What brings you here, Rima?" His voice was soft yet rough at the same time, Rima thought mesmerized.

"Well…my roommate is out and I felt lonely so I came over here to check up on you." Rima confessed and blushed.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that ^^" Shin laughed and then lay down on his bed.

"You could stay here tonight if you want. I mean…there's a spare bed that no body sleeps in." Shin stammered nervously and then excused himself to go to change his clothes and take a shower.

Rima smiled, she sat on the bed cross-legged and wondered if Shiki and Shin would make good friends.

"I'm back." Shin said after a couple of minutes and then lay down onto his bed, a towel over his hair.

Rima just sat there and played with a strand of her hair (her hair is down).

"What's the matter? Can't get to sleep?" Shin asked as he studied Rima, concerned.

"Well…" Rima said hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable Rima," Shin said as he sat down next to Rima and patted her head.

"I was thinking about my best friend Shiki."

"What about him?"

"He's been giving me mixed signals lately. Before he said he doesn't see me more than a friend and now he is starting to act like he likes me again. I don't know which side to believe." Rima let it all out, it felt better that way to talk about it to someone else.

Shin took in all the information and sighed, "Rima…there are people in your life who will try to hide their feelings for you. Well…enough of this topic, let's get to sleep." Shin whispered as he turned out the lights.

* * *

**Tada~ **

**So…**

**Does Rima like this new guy Shin?**

**How will Shiki react? (He's getting a taste of what Rima felt like before…haha except this time Rima likes Shiki's 'enemy')**

**Tell me what you think of Shin! Maybe you could check out some of ViViD's songs too! ^^**


	10. IMPORTANT Authors Note

**Love Overdose Authors note**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 9:**

**~Raptured Heart**

**~xxAlmightyKanamexx**

**~Rosorace Ecclesia**

**~shikixxrima**

**I know it has been a shock for you guys with the new character Shin so far…but don't worry, he's not a bad guy ;)**

**And, I'm writing a new story at the moment, it's a ShikixRima, and featuring all the other VK casts. **

**Its going to be called The Uninvited, and it's a horror/romance. Its going to be really well written because I am trying to not slack off this time like I did to this story D:**

**Sorry, I am quite busy with that story so it might take only one chapter a week now, depending. I already gave you two updates this week so… :D !**

**Well anyways, the story is about a model named Rima who gets enrolled into a boarding school named Rogue Academy. When she gets there she gets to share a dorm with Ruka Souen. But when she gets to her dorm to drop off her luggage, Ruka and another girl Yuuki plead her to get away from the academy as soon as possible because of its 'horrors'. Rima doesn't listen because she thinks its just a trick to scare away the new kid. Little does she know they were telling the truth all along…**

**She develops a love interest with a mysterious boy named Shiki and makes a group of friends with Takuma, Ruka, Yuuki, Kaname and Aido.**

**PLEASE, check out my new story if your interested.**


	11. Who will Rima pick?

**Love Overdose**

**AN: Nyaa~ I haven't updated in forever. Well, enjoy the story. I'm hoping to reach the big halfway mark – 50 reviews! I'm happy…this is first time one of my stories is being a success…stay tuned, hope to see more reviews to come! |**

I am making a new Shima fic soon it is based on the manga Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu. READ THE MANGA! It's the BEST.

**I spilt water on my laptop now it is dead ):  
Reviews will brighten up my day…:)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we all know we don't own Vampire Knight. Disclaimers are always a pain, aren't they?**

* * *

"Nice pose Rima!"

"Turn a little to the left, wait. No to the right a bit more!"

"Work that posture!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Perfect Shiki!"

Rima and Shiki have had a very tiring morning. Their manager had been very excited because he was entering them in a photo shoot for _Japan's Best Model-Partners of the Year. _The aim of this project was to take as many photographs covering many different styles with another modeling partner. This morning Shiki and Rima had already covered up Goth, winter, summer and now they were onto Sweet Lolita.

Shiki paused and turned his head a little in the left to Rima's direction. She looked adorable in the light pink Lolita dress she was wearing with her golden hair in wavy curls. Shiki sighed silently to himself. _I'm not good enough for her…_he thought miserably, thinking of how the new guy Shin always made Rima laugh and smile, unlike he did.

_Why are you looking me like that…? _Rima asked Shiki mentally, she shot Shiki a blank look and turned back to the camera.

_Just admiring how beautiful you are. _Shiki thought and then tried to focus on the camera.

"Hmmphh," Rima scrunched up her nose and poked her tongue out at Shiki.

"Rima! What are you doing exactly?" Manager inquired and then sighed, "Oh well its end of your session now. We have a new model coming in soon so we can call it a day now."

Rima and Shiki nodded and went to get changed back into their normal clothes.

"I wonder who the new model is," both of them thought as they were getting changed and in their minds the hideous Yuriko popped up in their imaginations. _Ugh, what a nightmare_. The two both thought.

**- - - - x  
**  
Shiki walked out of his dressing room, fixing his tie and took a peek at Rima's dressing room door. The door was a few inches open so Shiki decided she must have been finished.

"Riiima," Shiki called into the door in a monotonous voice and peeked inside. "Hmm, she's not here." He observed looking around the room, seeing no sign of her whatsoever.

Shiki dug his hands into his pocket and walked to the front office, _she must've already left. _As he was passing the receptionist he noticed a familiar person talking to the girl at the front counter.

"…yes. Yes, My name is Shin…..yes that's right, I'm the new model here…"

Shiki stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Shin, just as Shiki did that Shin spotted him.

"Oh! Shiki Senri? You do modeling here?" Shin smiled gently and then extended out his hand so Shiki could shake it, "I'm Shin, from the night class."

Shiki glared at him and then hesitantly shoot Shin's hand, "Hey." Was all Shiki replied with and then paused, "Do you happen to have seen Rima?"

Before Shin could reply…

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-KUN! I got you a coffee on my way, here you go!" Rima gushed and handed the brunette a expensive looking paper cup, then she looked over his shoulder and saw Shiki there, "Shiki! You two know eachother?"

"H-hai…" The two guys both responded at that time.

"Yay! How about we all go out for dinner now? It is already 7 pm and I haven't eaten anything yettt…"

"Sure," The two guys both responded at the exact same time again and they both glared at each other enviously.

"great! Let me call a cab, Italian or Japanese?"

"Italian." "Japanese." Shiki and Shin again both responded.

"Italian," Shin persuaded in his perfect singer's voice.

Shiki flashed one of his charming facial expressions at Rima, "Japanese."

It was as if saying,_ "Which one do you choose?"_

Rima flinched nervously, _well I do really love the cultural Japanese cuisine…but then again I love it as much as I love pasta and the Italian menu…_

"Aha! I know! We can go to a Chinese restaurant!" Rima exclaimed randomly, not wanting to pick another person over someone else.

". . ."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

**- - - - x**

_**At the MingYing restaurant…**_

Rima smiled warmly at the two guys sitting in front of her, Shiki poked at his honey lemon chicken with his fork and Shin picked at his soba noodles with his chopsticks absent mindedly.

Rima was the _only _one eating properly.

"That's it. I have had enough of this nonsense!" Rima whispered harshly to the two and then stood up, "You two can split the bill! I'm leaving! You two are So stubborn!!!"

"Rima! Come back!" Both of the two yelled as they followed after the fuming blonde. But they both got held back by a angry Chinese man who demanded their bill.

"Here," Shin slapped a ten thousand yen note on the man's chest and then they were soon set free. Shiki and Shin ran outside of the entrance of the restaurant to see a taxi with Rima inside it speeding off.

"Great! Now she's mad at me!" Shiki mumbled angrily, "If it wasn't for your stupid Italian suggestion…"

"You like her, don't you? It's obvious." Smirked Shin.

"S-shut up. How would you know!"

"Isn't it obvious how you follow her everywhere?"

"…not _everywhere."_

Shin laughed at how Shiki blushed whenever he mentioned Rima's name.

_Shiki…you don't know that I already have a girlfriend…why would I like Rima then? Haha, this is going to be interesting!_

**- - - - x**

**Review please, I have a clear idea of what is going to happen next, but do you have any ideas? I'd like to hear what you want to happen next!**

**And remember to check out all my newest fan story's!**


End file.
